Star Twinkle PreCure but it's Uchu Sentai Kyuranger
Hyperus18 imagines Star Twinkle PreCure'' but it's ''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. Plot I'm Hikaru Hoshina! But yet I ain't Hikaru Hoshina! (Yeah, I am not the one from Star Twinkle PreCure, that is!) I'm a 19-year-old who loves space and constellations! While observing the starry sky to draw a constellation in my notepad, a mysterious creature known as "Comet" warped before my eyes! And then, a rocket fell from the sky, which had pretty much most of the Kyurangers come with it! ...You guys, are actually aliens!? YOSHA LUCKY- Each system has a Kyutama, and there are 88 of them that represent the 88 modern constellations. If this situation continues, the stars will disappear, meaning Earth and the whole universe will be swallowed by darkness...! "When the star's light are lost, the legendary Kyurangers will rise together to make them shine again." Rika says she is searching for the Kyurangers along with Comet in hope that the legend will make the universe go back to how it was before. But then a Notraider who wishes to control the universe appeared and attacked Comet... When I thought "I want to save Comet!", my strong emotions created a "Seiza Blaster" and summoned the "Shishi Kyutama" which, transformed me into Shishi Red!? Really!? Now I have to collect the scattered Kyutama and have Comet grow up. Alright, let's leave Earth and jump into space...! Characters Kyurangers * Hikaru Hoshina - This version of Hikaru, like the original version, is an imaginative and curious adult who loves constellations and space. He can be rather stubborn to which he will investigate anything that interests him thoroughly and acts on intuition. Like his counterpart Lucky from the canon version of Kyuranger, his catchphrase is "YOSHA LUCKY!". * Kai - TbD * Fang - TbD * Scale - TbD * Naga - TbD * Madoka Kaguya - This version of Madoka, like her original counterpart, is very polite and always trying her best. Like her prime counterpart, her father works in the government while her mother is world famous pianist. * Rika - Rika is an alien from Saman. She's serious with a strong sense of responsibility but sometimes makes mistakes. * Aki Amamiya - Aki is a man with a radiant smile. He's very popular to the point that he is known as "The Sun of Mihoshi Town". His family owns a flower shop in the shopping district known as "Sonrisa", where he sometimes works. He often has fun with his 6 younger siblings when he is working at the store. * Draco - TbD * Kenai - Reference to Brother Bear. * Yuji - TbD Episodes TbA CHANGES * It's live action. * The heroes are now adults. * Hikaru is genderbent. * Lala Hagoromo is now Rika, and she's voiced by Aoi Yuuki (Yurusen from KRGh and Nodoka Hanadera from HGPC). * Madoka is now portrayed by Karen Miyama (Seine Kanazawa/Gaeru Magia from Kamen Rider Zero-One, Ichika Usami from Kira Kira Precure à la Mode) * Elena is genderbent and renamed Aki. * 9 Core Kyurangers. * Fuwa is now Comet. * I got rid of Prunce and the Star Princesses. Notes * To the writers of the SSPC series: I'm doing the opposite of what you're doing. See also NEXT Category:Series Category:PreCure but it's Super Sentai or Kamen Rider Category:Hyperus18